Detención
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: ¿Quién ha dicho que las detenciones después de la escuela son siempre malas? Nepper x Heat


_**Discalimer: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven le pertenecen a Level-5, yo sólo los uso para escribir sin fines de lucro**_

He aquí mi cuarto fic, esta vez de una pereja muy linda a la cual se le presta poca atención.

No hay mucho que decir (No pienso dejar la aclaración de los nombres otra vez) así que espero que sea de su agrado...

Enjoy

* * *

Eso se sacaba por buscarse problemas.

La campana para salir de clases había sonado hace un rato, dejando la escuela totalmente vacía. No se veía un alma a kilómetros, ni siquiera la de los profesores- que se quedaban hasta más tarde por razones que ignoraba-, pero ¿Qué más daba? Él, Atsuishi Shigeto, era hombre muerto.

Miró la puerta de la sala de detención y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado. La puerta era angosta, fea, vieja y la pintura se le caía a pedazos, pero sólo con leer las letras negras pintada en ella ya era suficiente para pensar dos veces antes de abrirla. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Él era un estudiante promedio, con notas y popularidad también promedio, nada que ver con los tipos que de seguro se encontrarían tras esa puerta: Los matones, los rebeldes, los con malas calificaciones, y el largo etcétera que se le pasaba por la mente, fuese como fuese, esa gente no iba con él.

Acercó su mano vacilante y temblorosa al pomo de la puerta, pero volvió a alejarla. Era demasiada presión.

-¿Vas a entrar o no?

Atsuishi se volvió asustado, viendo tras él al profesor encargado de los detenidos, mirándolo con cara de poco amigos. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo y entró a toda prisa, lo que menos quería era ganarse otro castigo.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que la sala estuviese prácticamente vacía, salvo por un chico de cabellos castaños peinados hacia un costado y una banda blanca con rojo en la frente. Si no mal recordaba ese joven era Netsuha Natsuhiko, mejor conocido como Nepper, miembro del equipo de Baloncesto de la escuela y del equipo de football de la ciudad, además, era uno de los buscapleitos más temidos del sector, después, claro está, de su jefe, un tal Nagumo Haruya, o algo así.

-Siéntate- le ordenó el docente, se le notaba enojado, fuera a saber el pequeño rubio porqué.

Se ubicó en un pupitre cercano al de Nepper, unos dos o tres lugares a la izquierda. Esperó a que el profesor le dijera algo, pero nada, el hombre se sentó de espaldas al pizarrón y se puso a leer una novela con mucho interés. Bien, y entonces ¿Qué?. Paseó sus ojos verdes por todo el salón, buscando algo para matar el tiempo, sin encontrar nada, ni una mísera mosca siquiera. Se dejó caer sobre el pupitre y observó el reloj sobre el pizarrón. Eran las tres de la tarde y el director le había dicho que se quedaría castigado hasta las cinco, o sea, tenía dos larguísimas horas por delante. Giró el rostro levemente hacia la izquierda, sin levantarlo, y se quedó mirando a Nepper por un rato. Cuando había entrado al salón el chico parecía estar leyendo una revista sobre animales salvajes, pero, ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva- literalmente- descubrió que realmente se encontraba leyendo un manga Hentai escondido entre las hojas del inocente suplemento del periódico. Ya le parecía raro que a un joven tan rudo le gustaran los reportajes científicos de los simios. De pronto, Natsuhiko se volvió a mirarlo, calvando sus profundos y amenazantes ojos azules sobre los suyos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al lograr leer esa atemorizante mirada: "Dices algo y te juro que te asesino a la salida". Se giró hacia el pizarrón como si hubiese visto un fantasma, mientras comenzaba a sudar frío. Esas serían las dos horas más largas de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres y media de la tarde, y Atsuishi no podía estar peor, no sólo no sabía que hacer, si no que el tiempo se le antojaba desquiciantemente eterno. No había pasado ni una hora y se sentía como si llevara años ahí sentado. El segundero del reloj se movía a la velocidad de una tortuga coja, probablemente burlándose de él. Y pensar que estaba detenido sólo porque había resbalado accidentalmente en la cafetería y, sin la más mínima intención, su almuerza había ido a parar sobre la ropa de la profesora de historia- una vieja amargada, sin hijos y sin esposo, cuyo único hobbie consistía en desgraciarle la vida a media escuela-.

De la nada, un avión de papel aterrizó en su mesa, justo sobre sus manos. Miró al profesor, quien seguía distraído en su novela, y desdobló la figura de Origami. Los colores se le subieron a la cara ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?.

-"Eres muy lindo ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"- había leído.

Se volvió hacia Nepper escandalizado, el cual le sonrió de una manera entre pícara y maliciosa. Por Aphrodi y todos los dioses, eso ya no podía ponerse peor.

Un extraño sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos. El profesor bajó su novela y la dejó sobre la mesa, se sacó el celular del bolsillo y contestó sin mayor ceremonia. Su serio rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de preocupación, mientras su monocromática voz comenzaba a temblar.

-Sí...Sí...En la escuela... Ajá...Exacto...Estoy ocupado... Veré que puedo hacer- fue la desconcertante conversación. El docente colgó su móvil y caminó hasta la salida.- Tengo que hablar con el director, quédense tranquilos hasta que llegue otro profesor a supervisarlos.

Se quedaron solos.

Atsuishi se maldijo. Su suerte era una mierda. Ahora sí que las cosas no podían pintar peor o, al menos, eso quiso pensar hasta que Nepper se levantó de su pupitre y se sentó en el que estaba adelante del suyo, dándole la espalda al pizarrón y con el respaldo entre las piernas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el castaño, observándolo fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Qué me dices?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- trató de hacerse el tonto, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte. Estaba tan nervioso.

-Ya sabes...- dijo, sonriendo de la misma manera que antes.- Tú...Yo...Juntos

-Ah... Bueno, verás... Yo... Esto... Mi mamá... Tal vez- el cerebro del pobre Atsuishi trabajaba al ciento diez por ciento de su capacidad buscando alguna excusa medianamente creíble para salir de ese aprieto, pero ni eso era suficiente.

-A lo mejor esto te hace cambiar de opinión- dijo Nepper.

El rubio no entendió a qué se refería con eso, pero cuando vio que el rostro de Natsuhiko se acercaba _demasiado_ al suyo comprendió más que bien el mensaje. Se comenzó a inclinar hacia atrás conforme el castaño acortaba el espacio, hasta que el respaldo de su silla chocó con la mesa trasera. Pensó en levantase y huir por su vida, y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque la silla estaba apoyada sólo en su patas posteriores, si se paraba era caída segura. De pronto, sintió los labios de Nepper sobre los suyos, y no pudo menos que paralizarse. Estaba tan confundido que correspondió el beso más por instinto que por decisión propia, y no volvió en sí si no hasta que Nepper introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca. Atsuishi se tensó, pero se empeñó en seguir el beso lo mejor posible, después de todo, ése era el primero que daba. Terminaron por separarse cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a clamar un poco de aire.

-¿Qué me dices ahora?- preguntó Natsuhiko, recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno, yo...- no sabía que era esa extraña sensación en su estómago, pero le agradaba.- Creo que no pierdo nada con darte una oportunidad.

El castaño ensanchó su sonrisa y, entonces, volvieron a besarse.

-¿Te gustaría salir a alguna parte después de detención? Podríamos ir al cine, a tomar helado. Lo que quieres, yo invito.

-Me gustan las películas de terror- rió despacio Atsuishi.

Tal vez las detenciones no eran tan malas después de todo.

* * *

Owari!

No puedo creer que haya estado toda la tarde escribiendo esto, pero bueno...

La pareja de Nepper y Heat es muy linda y creo, sinceramente, que se merecen un pequeño espacio entre tantos fic de parejas más populares. Además, hay muy poco de ellos en internet -.-

Muchísimas gracias por leer.


End file.
